Wicked Wishes
by xxx-Vitani-xxx
Summary: Meg buys in a retro shop a certain lava lamp.. Including Norm, adventures, randomness and humor! Slight NormxOC.
1. A new store

Chapter one: A jump in a new life

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Meg, it's 7.30 AM! I'm gone now, bye!"

Megan woke up. The indicators were pointing at the 8 and the 6. "Crap.." She said. She stood up, stretching her arms. Again an average, boring school day. When she was putting on some clothes, she had a melody stuck in her head. While she ran downstairs, for breakfast, she realized the house was empty, only she was still there.

"Perfect," she thought. Meg saw at the table a post-it laying, with some money.

'Meg, I'm at my work. Love, mom. P.S. Here is your pocket money.' She read. Megan smiled. Meg was her nickname, everybody she knowed called her Meg.

"Meg! Why are you late?" her handcraft teacher asked, sitting at her desk. Meg looked at her. "I'm sorry, my clock was broken. My cat jumped trough it.."

The teacher swayed with her hand. "I'll won't notice it this time, but please try to be on time."

Meg grinned nervously, and went to the table where her friends sat. "Man, what happened this time?" Jasmin asked.

"Well, like usually I fell in sleep after the clock ringed."

Meg said grinning. Mindy laughed. "Bed is always much more finer in the morning than in the evening." She said. Meg grinned. Her friends always knew to cheer her up. "Attention, we're gonna make a box with a memory." The teacher said. "Miss? Why do we have to do this?" a girl cried. Bet that was a prep, Meg thought.

The hours flied away, and before she knew she was on her bike, driving home. WITH her pocket money. "Meg!" Jasmin shouted. Meg slowed down, and looked backwards. Jasmin and Mindy were driving to her. "You like those retro stuff, am I right?" Mindy said. "Yes." Meg said. "Well," Jasmin began. "This morning opened a retro store in the mall. Maybe you find something nice for your room!"

"Really?"

"It's true! I saw it in the paper this morning." Meg did a high-five with both, and droved to the store.

She wasn't expecting she would buy something. But her thoughts flied away when she entered the store.

The walls were painted pastel purple, and the floor was bright white. At the walls hung paintings, and on the green table stood a bunch of lava lamps. "Hello miss, can I help you?" a calm male voice said. Meg looked down to a man from in his 40ies, dressed like a hippie. Meg looked at his round, small Lila glasses. "Well, I heard this shop was new, and I.. Just wanna look.." Meg said. "Okay," the man said.

Meg walked down the store, and saw cool stuff: paintings hanging at the wall, chairs and coaches in all colors of the rainbow, and tables, in pastel colors.

Then she walked to a pastel blue table, with a purple lava lamp on it. Meg stared at it, and she felt something stared.. back. It was like she was bewitched by the lamp. She kept staring at it.

"Can I buy this one?" Meg said, before she knowed. "Of course, miss." The man said. He went to the counter, and settled it up. "That's $5." He said. Meg took her wallet, and bought it. It was so cheap. Why should he make it that cheap?" Here you go, and have a nice day." The man said with a smile. Meg smiled back, and walked with her new-bought lava lamp to her bike.

When she was home, her mother was there, too. "Hi honey! Why did you stay away that long?" she asked, while kissing Meg on the cheek. "Jasmin and Mindy noticed a very cool retro store, and I went to it…" Meg started. "..And you bought something." Her mom continued smiling. "Never mind. What did you bought and how was school?"

"School was okay, I was late but the teacher didn't notice me, luckily. And I bought this!" Meg said while showing her lamp. "Nice!" her mother said. "I'm going upstairs, taking my books and putting this on!" Meg said, and went upstairs.

When she throwed her schoolbag on her bed, she putted the lava lamp on her messy desk.

She putted it on, and… nothing happened. Meg pouted.

She went to her bag, and putted it upside down, so that the books fall down on the purple floor. Then she looked back at the lavalamp. She thudded down at her blue office chair, looking a bit sad. She took the lava lamp, and rubbed it. "C'mon you, dammit!" She said. Meanwhile, she noticed her black kitty was sleeping near her pillow.

From nothing, a huge flash came out of the lamp, and the whole bedroom was filled with blue smoke. After that, another flash came out, and in a beam of smoke, something appeared, stretching its arms. When the most smoke was gone, Megan saw something that was supposed to be a man. At his tan arms were golden bracelets, his curly black hair was with a yellow fez up in a tail, he whore black sunglasses over his violet eyes, and he whore a teal suit without sleeves, with a red bowtie and matching belt, with under that a teal tail.

He was phoning someone. "So I said: No way… Yes, I know.." He saw Megan sitting, with her mouth open. "Gotta go." He said, and hung up his phone. "I am Norm, genie of the lavalamp! You must be my new master, and I have to grant you 3 wishes!" he said. He snapped his fingers, and a board appeared behind him, with the characters NORM on it.

Meg rubbed her eyes, but when she looked back Norm was still floating in the air above her his lamp. Norm rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers again and a sandwich appeared. Meg looked at it, then she looked back at Norm. "…wow." Norm grinned. "Are you gonna eat that sandwich or what?" he said, putting his hand at his hips. "er… No, not really." Meg stuttered. "Whatever. Then I'll take it." Norm said, taking the sandwich and biting in it. Meg saw him eating, realizing she wasn't dreaming, while Norm was scanning the room.

"Is this your room?"

"Yeah."

"Quite dark. And what's your name?"

"Megan. But please call me Meg, like everyone does."

"Let's go on with that wishes." Norm said, crossing his arms. "What is your first wish?"

"Uuh… I dunno.." Meg said, starting blushing. "C'mon, think! You can wish for a thousand dollars, loads of prada shoes, and all the boys adore you!" Norm said. "Meg burst out in laugh. "Like I'm gonna wish for… Prada!" she said. Norm looked a bit confused. All the female masters he had, wished for something like that. "Anyway. What's your wish, kiddo?" he asked. Meg walked to her bed, where her kitty was still sleeping. She sat down on her bed, and started to care her kitty. "I seriously dunno. I should wish for homework free for the rest of my life, stopping the wars in the world, or I could wish for no longer famine.." she said.

"Are that your wishes?" Norm said. "No!" Meg said. "I mean, can I have some time to think about it?" Norm pouted. "Well, okay." He floated down, to Meg's office chair. "Well, tell me something about you." He said. Meg froze. Norm noticed it, but he didn't say anything.

"Well.. I'm Meg, I like to draw, read and technology stuff, watching tv, and cartoons. I also like animals and traveling." Meg said. Norm nodded. "I suggest you can wish for another cat?" he grinned, laying back. Meg smiled. "No, my parents would notice it.. And I wouldn't give my other cat an hart attack!" she laughed. "Well, what's about you?" Meg asked, and turned to Norm. Norm's eyes jumped open. He could tell her about his naughty (ahem) past..

"Well.. I did some stuff I bet you wouldn't be proud of!" he said. Meg raised her eyebrows. "You killed someone?" She said, with a flew of happiness. "Oh no, let me guess, you killed someone with a bazooka, and.." she stood up, and walked to her schoolbag, taking her books for the next day. "And you cutted his body in parts, and you dropped the organs in sea!"

Norm was speechless. What kind of psycho was this girl!? "Are you on vacation from the.." he started. Meg laughed. "Everyone thinks that. But no, I'm just interested in that kind of stories." Meg said. "…Okay." Norm said, frowning his eyebrows.

The kitty woke up, and yawned. Meg went to it. "You're my cutie-pie, heh? Yes you are…" Meg said, caring it. Norm was speechless again. This girl was just talking about killing people with bazooka's and now she was caring her kitty! "Ahem," he coughed.

"Sorry if I scared you; I always says what I think. I get regular in trouble for that." She smiled. At Norm's face raised a smile. Meg looked at her watch. "Shit!" She went to the cupboard where her books laid, and started pulling the drawers open. "What's up?" Norm asked. "It's late, I have to do my homework!" Meg said, stressed. Norm raised his eyebrows, grinning. "You can wish your homework was done.." Meg laughed. "That wouldn't be fair."

Norm eyes jumped open. "You're crazy!" he shouted. "Yes I am." Meg said smiling. She took her agenda and looked in it. She slammed it close. "I must do a few exercise for English." Meg said with a relief. Norm rolled his eyes. Meg swept the mess (including magazines, books, earrings, necklaces and pencils) off her desk. "MEG!! WHAT WAS THAT?" her mom yelled from downstairs. "Mickey destroyed my desk!!" Meg yelled back.

Norm flied to the book beam, and took one. "Do you mind?" he asked. Why the hell did I asked that? He asked himself, in silence. "Nope, act like you're home." Meg said, and turned back to her desk, to do homework. Norm readied the name of the book. 'Charmed, the power of three." He said in himself. He putted it back, and saw the collection of gems.

"Well, that's done!" Meg said suddenly. Norm froze, but he repaired in a second.

"MEG! Dinner time!!" her mom yelled again. "I'm coming!!" Meg yelled. She took her schoolbag, full of books, and went to the door. "Well, Norm I'm sorry… I'll see you after dinner, okay?" She said nervously. Than, she was gone. Norm noticed it. "Well, that's that for now. Let's sneak into her stuff.." He said, grinning sneaky. He flied over to her desk, what was full of jewels, magazines, papers, pencils and fineliners. Then he saw her black kitty, Mickey, sleeping on Meg's bed. "And who are you, little brat?" Norm said, poking Mickey's nose. Mickey opened one eye, then closed it and turned to the other side. Norm frowned. "Stupid little cat." He saw under the desk, two pink pillows laying, next to a white shoe-box.

Norm had a sneaky shining in his eyes. "I wonder what's in it…" He had almost the lid off, when he felt something fluffy was at his tail. "Oh, smoof!" He said angrily. "Get of me, cat!" He tried to get rid of it, to sway very hard with his tail, but Mickey still had grip.

"Meow." She said. Norm frowned his eyebrows, and putted her back on the bed. "Sleep, and leave me alone." Mickey started washing herself. Norm rolled his eyes. He looked around the room. On the desk was a big mess, but he could recognize an iPod, a mobile phone, and black bracelets. He floated to the small corridor, next to Meg's bedroom, with a wooden closet in it. He opened it, and saw a bunch of colors. Mostly Black, pink, purple and blue. He saw a blue tee with the text: 'Get out of My Space!' Another one, a black one with red, which was saying: 'LALALA I can't hear you LALALA'. He grinned. This girl had humor, tough she was weird. He saw Mickey walking into the closet. "Oh no, you don't.." He said, sweeping Mickey softly away with his tail. He floated back to the room, Mickey followed him.

She jumped into his arms. "Meow!" she did. Her green eyes sparkled. Norm sighed annoyed, and putted the cat on the desk. She walked on it, sniffing at everything, then she jumped at the bed, and thudded down. At the angle of the pink door, another, older cat showed her head into the room. Norm saw it, and gasped. He smacked with his hand at his forehead. "Great, how many cats do they have?" he asked himself, floating down the bed, lying at it with his hands behind his head. "Just two." Meg said, while she was opening the door, sweeping her mouth clear with her sleeve. "Looks like you like it here." Meg said. She putted a black bag at the desk, and opened it. There was a laptop in it. Norm raised an eyebrow. "Just for fun," winked Meg. "I'm a hardcore teckie."

Norm floated to the window, where you had an large view at the backyard, and the area. You could watch a kilometer far. "Nice view you have here," he said. "Yeah, but after 5 years it's betting a bit boring" Meg said. Norm floated over her. "What cha doing?" he asked. Meg clicked it away, a bit blushing. "Nothing." She said. "C'mon, don't lie to me!" Norm said, putting his hands at his hips. "I know there was something. Are you to shy to show it to me?" he said brutal. "Actually, yeah." Meg said, fast thinking. "I was searching for pics from a Disney movie." Norm tried to hide his amusement. "Really?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

"I don't care." Meg said finally, ending the discussion. Norm sighed of annoying.

This girl hide something…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autors´s note: Here is the first chapter of Wicked Wishes! Enjoy, Im busy with writing chapter two... and making the title card!


	2. The first Night

The first night

A few hours later, Norm was reading a magazine he had in his lamp, and Megan was reading a magazine, too. She yawned. "My, it's 9.45, I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Norm nodded, not interested. She took her pajamas, took an underpants from her closet, and went downstairs. Norm waited till she was finally downstairs. He throwed the magazine away, and took the shoebox. Now he would finally find out what's in it… Maybe baby photo's? Or love letters.. Norm grinned in himself. He was terrible. The other cat jumped at the box, which felt out of his hands. "Darn cat!" he yelled. "go away!" Meanwhile, Megan hearded Norm was yelling to her cats. She sighed.

Norm sighed, and opened the box. There were drawings in it... Of genies, fairies… He floated to the bed, and sat down on it. He hearded the sound of Meg walking upstairs, and he putted quickly the box back. The door went open, and Meg walked into the room, her brown hair was down, and dripping wet. Norm looked at her from after his big dark sunglasses.

She took a brush and started to comb her hair. After a few minutes of silence, she finally noticed Norm was starring at her. "Why are you starring to me?" Meg asked, while she was still combing her hair. "Well, I was.. Just thinking." Norm said quickly. Meg shrugged. She putted the brush down on her basin. She started to brush her teeth's.

"Well, making ready for the night?" Norm asked. Meg nodded, and spitted in her basin. "Yes, tomorrow I have to wake up at 6.30 AM." Norm was scared. "That early!?"

"Yep." Meg said, while she was putting her eye-liner off. "School starts at 8.30 AM, so I have 2 hours to wake and dress up, having breakfast and making lunch.." Meg said. She went to her bed. Meg saw Norm looking at his lamp. She felt guilty. She had a bed where she could sleep, but he had only a small lava lamp. "Eh, Norm?" she said awkward. "Yeah?" he said.

"You see the coach?"

"Yes."

"Well.. It's a bed also." Meg walked to it, pulling something away and voila: the couch had an extra part, and it could used as a bed. "Whoa, thanks!" he said.

Now I can sleep hang out here, and not in my lamp.. Maybe was this girl not a selfish jerk like the some masters he had before.. Norm thought. Meg putted her bed sheet away, and wanted to went in it, but she jumped out of it, and went to her closet. "What are you doing?" Norm asked. Meg came back with a few bed sheets. "Here, if you get cold." She said, and give it to Norm, who was out of his element. She actually cared about him. "Well, thanks again." Meg smiled, and went in her bed. "Are you not gonna sleep yet?" Norm asked. "No, I always read something before I went to sleep." Norm nodded. "Good suggestion." He took a magazine he was reading that afternoon.

After a quarter, Meg put the light out. "Good night." She said gently. "Good night," Norm said toneless.

"Norm?"

"Yeah?" Norm said yawning.

"Can you… Can genies…"

"What?"

"Can genies pee?"

"What the…?"

Meg blushed, in the dark room. "Why would you like to know?" Norm asked annoyed.

"Well.. I kinda wonder. I mean, you've got a tail.. and not legs, like humans.."

Norm laughed. "You've got humor. I like that." He said before he knowed. "Er, well, actually, I can pee." Meg went sit. "How?" she asked. Now was it to Norm to blush. "Oh fez, eh.. We.. er.. don't have legs, but that's the only difference on the outside."

"So you can fart?"

"Why the hell are you asking that?"

"I just wondered. And, you can poo than, too?"

Norm went to sit, too. He looked confused. "Of course I can! I don't have legs, but I've got everybody else like humans on the outside."

"Like a penis?"

Norm's jaw felled down. This was insane!

"Let's just go back to sleep." He said annoyed. Meg giggled. "Sleep tight, Norm. And thanks for this cool day." Norm smiled. "Sleep well."

Norm woke up. When he looked at Meg's watch, in the shine of a lantern, he saw it was 3.56 AM. He groaned, and had to pee. He floated to the door, opened it closely, and floated down stairs, to the bathroom. He saw a bath, a king-size shower and a toilet. When he peed, he hearded the sounds of the night. So peaceful. At moments like this he didn't felt the need to take revenge, or trick people. When he was done, he floated back to the attic. He saw Meg sleeping. So weird her questions and opinions were, so peaceful she were when she slept, Norm thought. 'and kinda cute…' Norm slapped his hand at his face. What the hell he was thinking!? He went to the couch, and digged into the bed sheets.


	3. Averace School days

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock did. Norm groaned. "This is way to early!!" he whined. "You can sleep further, I'll just go to dress." Meg said, stretching her arms and yawning. She jumped out of the bed, hopping to the closet. Norm turned his back to the room. 6.30 AM, in smoof name!! Meg went back into the room with a black jeans, a black tie and a purple tee. She started to dress, with her back to Norm's back. That was what she thought. Norm turned a bit back, with an eye sneaky spying. Meg walked to her desk, and grabbed a pair of black earrings with bats on it. She putted a silver ring in the top of her ear. "Well, I'm going downstairs for breakfast. See ya in an half hour, Norm!" he said, and went out of the room. Norm groaned, and turned on his back. He couldn't sleep anymore.

He went out of the couch, and took the box from yesterday. It was a risk, he knowed. But it was worth it… Or not? He thought. He opened the shoebox, and took the drawings out of it. He took the first drawing. There were a woman at it, dressed in a long dress, with bat wings and fangs. She had yellow eyes. Norm frowned, and took the second one. There were a male centaur on it. He hearded some noise, apparently Meg who came. He throwed the drawings into the box, and putted the box under the sheet. Meg brushed her teethes, and washed her face. "Oh, your awake?" she said. "Well, yeah. Norm said. He floated up in the room. "I think I'm going for a flight." He said, opening the window. "Okay, but you don't want anything to eat?" Meg said, putting on some aubergine eyeliner. "Well, I can snap my fingers and there's a whole breakfast." Norm said smiling. Meg smiled. She brushed her hair, and did it in a ponytail. "Okay, but please be careful." Norm raised an eyebrow. She.. She cared..? "See you around 4.00 PM." Meg said.

She went to Norm and slung her arms around his waist. "See you in the afternoon!" she said, and she went downstairs. Norm looked confused at the doorway. "What the.." he mumbled. He floated over to the couch, and took the box from the bed sheet. He opened it, and took the drawings out if it. The woman with the wings he dropped at the floor. He saw o the third drawing 3 lions, 1 male and two female, with rings in their ears and black paws, tails and stuff. On a fourth drawing he saw a girl, cutted in two pieces: A dark one, with black eyeliner and lipstick, and a bright one, with bright blue eyes. Norm hold the box up side down, and all the drawings fell on the couch. Most of all were mystical figures, like fairies, centaurs, and spirits. Then, his eye felt on a drawing of a… Genie. Norm took the drawing with both his hands. "How is this possible?" he whispered. Mickey jumped into the room. Norm groaned in annoyance. "Not again that brat." Mickey saw that as an invitation, ran to Norm's lap, and jumped on it. "Hey, get off me!" Norm said. Mickey started to purr, and she bombed down.

Norm sighed. "Why.." He looked again at the drawing. A female genie, with a purple tail and stuff, and a blue male one… Then, his eye felt on the black wooden CD-holder. He took the DVD's out of it: It were Disney Movies. The Lion King, Aladdin, Beauty and the beast, Hercules, Tarzan… All the titles of 90-ies movies he hold. Norm putted it back, and putted the drawings back into the box, and the box back at the place he found it.

Then he saw some paintings behind the CD-holder. He took one. It was a small painting with a running lioness on it, and a bright green savanna. A little smile raised at his face. His new master was a little artist! "Bet she draw nothing but Artistic nude," Norm smirked.

At school, Meg was doodling on a paper, like usually. She was in history lessons, a favorite subject, but she know almost everything the teacher said to the class. Someone poked her. Definitely Mindy. She turned back. "What's up?" she said. "Can you give me the answers? I didn't make my homework." Mindy whispered. Meg sighed. "This is not the first time," she grinned. "And no, do it yourself." Mindy groaned, and Meg turned back. "Where's the teacher?" Jasmin asked. "I hearded some new geek is gonna teach us English!!" yelled some boy. Meg covered her ears. She hate loud noises. Meg looked at her class. A mess, like always when the teacher wasn't there yet. Some girls were doing their make-up, and the boys were talking about sports and computers. Meg took a paper and a pencil, and started doodling.

"Good morning pupils!" A male voice yelled. Everyone froze, and looked at the doorway. A man from in his 30-ies, with his ears in his neck, big glasses and a grey skin walked to the desk. "I am Mr. Crocker, and I'll be your new English teacher. Meg, Jasmin and Mindy looked at him, like the were gonna vomit. Crocker sat down on the chair. "So, I can bother you with that dull book…" He stood up, and started to write something down on the board. "…Or I'm gonna bother you with FAIRIES!!!!" He yelled, and did a spazz. Everyone busted out in laugh. "Pay attention, kids!" he said. "Sir, we're not kids, but teenagers!" a girl said. Meg grinned. "So, what's funny, miss?" Crocker said, pointing at her. She froze, and started to blush a bit. "Well… Your ear is in your neck." Everyone busted out in laugh, twice. He frowned, and sat down. "Okay, write down a thousand times: I should obey Mr. Crocker!!" he yelled. "Yeah right!" "No way!" "Go to hell!" a bunch of kids started to yell. Meg grinned twice. This weirdo really didn't know how to handle a class full of teenagers. "Out! Out! Out!" Crocker yelled, pointing at some girls and boys. They sighed, stood up and walked away. "Later.. noob.." Meg sighed, and drew a fairy with a wand on the paper. "And what's this, missy?" Crocker asked, gripping the paper away. "I've got a name!" Meg hearded herself yelling. She slapped her hands at her mouth. "I'm sorry.. I mean, I.." she stuttered. Crocker frowned. "That's it! I quit here!!" He yelled, and ran away.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" Jasmin said. "This is his first day, and he quit!" The kids who were still sitting in the classroom, laughed. Then, the bell ringed: Geography! One of Meg's favorite subjects. She stood up, putting her English books in her bag, and walked to the geography classroom. The teacher was already there. "Hello sir." "Hi Meg." She sat down, and took her books. The rest of the class entered slowly, and talking the classroom. Meg payed attention. Some neat lesson was going to start!

Meanwhile, at a primary school, the principal redhead walked to the class where Timmy Turner and his friends were. "I've got some sad news, Mr. Crocker is coming back." Everyone whined. "Why? WHY!??" Timmy yelled. "Because that teenagers pissed the heck out of him." The principal said, and walked away. "Guys!" Timmy said to his green and pink books. "Please, we gotta keep him there!" At the books appeared a face, a crown and a hand with a wand. "Sorry Timmy, We can't do it!" the pink book said. "Why not?" Timmy asked.

"Crocker was there more unhappy then ever here." She said. Timmy pouted


	4. Party papers and Saturday Mornings

A few days later at Meg's home, Norm was taking a bath. He sighed. He watched TV, but nothing was on. Then, he hearded a door slamming. "I'm home!" A female voice yelled. Norm gasped, he went out of the bed, dripping wet. He took a towel and started to get dry. "What the hell I'm doing?" he asked himself. He snapped his fingers, and he was dry, and in costume again. He hearded some sounds from someone running up the stairs. He snapped with his fingers again, and he was in Meg's bedroom.

Meg throwed her bag on the bed, and fell down on it. "Thank god, it's weekend!" she yelled in the bed sheet. "Well, I guess you don't mind it all." Norm said, floating in the air. Meg turned, putting her boots out and went to sit. "Of course!! Now I can spend hours with drawing, reading, and least but not least.." she stopped, waiting till Norm got annoyed. "And?" Norm asked finally. "Shitting!" Meg laughed, and fell backwards at her bed. Norm groaned in annoyance. "How old are you, 5?" Meg grinned. "Well yeah. She said, and crossed her eyes. "Look at me, I'm a 5-year old kid who know how to annoy the heck out of people!" she said. At Norm's face a little smile raised. Meg putted her bag upside down, and the books, etui and agenda fell down at the floor. And a colourd paper. "What's this?" Norm asked, and take it from the ground. "Blahblahblah… Party…. Yadayada… this Friday… blah…" He looked at Meg, who was putting her jewellery off. "You know what this mean?" Meg looked back, looking bored. "What?" Norm snapped his fingers, and the bedroom was changed into a disco. Norm danced. "A school party! A disco!" he said, full of joy. "I'm not going." Meg said. Norm froze, and the bedroom was back to the old look. "What? Are you sick?" he asked, floating over her to felt her forehead. Meg slapped his hand away. "Which part of I'm Not Going you didn't understand?" she said annoyed. "Are there no.. How do you say… Hot shots over there?" Norm asked. "Nope," Meg said. Norm looked directly in her eyes. "Really?" he asked. "Man, what's your problem?" Meg said. "If you wanna go, I won't mind." Norm revealed his purple eyes. "Really?" He looked at the advisement for the party. "Hey, the theme is black 'n white!" he said. Meg nodded. "I know.. But still, I hate dancing, and I hate that loud music." Norm frowned his eyebrows in confusing. "Seriously. Don't you never go out or something?" he asked. Meg looked at her black painted nails. "Nope." She took a magazine from under her bed, and acted like she was reading. "C'mon, you're 15!"

"A-ha."

"You have to live the life!"

"A-ha."

"You act like you're reading, aren't you?"

"A-ha."

Norm rolled his eyes, and slapped the magazine away. "Hey! I was acting like I was reading that!" Meg said. Norm sighed, and floated down at Meg's office chair. "Are you ashamed, or something?" Meg turned red. "N-no, of course not!" She said. Norm nodded, grinning. "Suuuure. And could you explain why you are blushing?" Meg made circles with her we finger. "Uhm… Well.." she stuttered. "I've been not out since I was 12." She said, with a head like a tomato. Norm looked at Meg with his eyes big like saucers. "You aren't kidding?" he asked. "No. I went with a few girls form primary school, but the funniest thing I did, was buying a lollypop…" Meg said. She rubbed her eyes. "It lies pretty sensitive." She had such a sad look at her face. Norm looked at her. He floated over to her, sat down next to Meg and slugged his arm around her shoulders. She didn't pushed it away. She only looked at her nails, which were extremely short. Norm patted her shoulder. Meg putted her face into her hands. "It's so embarrassing. I mean, who in the wide world would dance with me?" she asked herself. "Well," Norm said, "I can go with you to the dance, so you won't descend at all." Meg smirked. "Well, that sounds cool, but.." she said. "But what?" Norm said. "Don't you think everybody thinks it's kinda weird that 1: I go to a dance, and 2: go to the dance with an older guy." Norm rolled his eyes, thinking. "So?" he said. Meg looked in his violet eyes. "Wait a second… I think this is just an excuse to go to an teenage school dance!" she said grinning. Norm took his arm back, and floated to his bed. "Why the hell you think that?" he asked, ignoring the grin of Meg. "Well, it was times ago I went to a dance.." he said, thinking of it. "Really? Please tell!" Meg said. "No." Norm said suddenly. Meg pouted. She looked at the paper for the school disco. "You now…" she started, but ripped the paper. "No way I'm going to that junk." Norm saw the wood cock press in the treasure bag disappear. "What the…?" he asked. Meg crossed her arms. "It's against my principals." She said. Norm slapped his face. "Excuse me, I'm gonna draw the hair out of my head," Norm said with implied annoyance, almost disappointed.

Norm opened the window. "I think I'm going for a flight." He said, and floated away. Meg saw him flying away. She felt guilty, again. Maybe she should buy tickets for the dance. But she hate dancing, the music… She went to her desk, sat down on her office chair, took a pencil and started doodling. A half hour later, her mom called for dinner. Meg doubted, but ran downstairs.

Meanwhile, Norm was doubting too about his thoughts. He wanted to made Meg wishing for something.. He stopped, and saw the school where Meg was on. He grinned. Tomorrow he would play a prank on Meg… He floated back, to Meg's home. There, he saw the bedroom was empty, and he smelled some dinner air. He snapped his fingers, and a pizza appeared.

"How was school, Meg?" her mom asked. Meg poked the fish, which looked disgusting. "Well, geography was cool, like always, and French was so boring.. But for a test, I got a C back." "That's great, hon." Her father said. Meg took the fish, and gave it to the cat. "I'm done!" She said, and ran upstairs. When she opened her door, she saw her room was changed into a party center. Genies were floating in any kind of size, skin, age and stuff. She ran to Norm. "What is this!?" she said, pulling at his arm. "Geez, calm down kid, I just invited some old pals." Norm said. "Please, get them out of here!" Meg said, nervously. "What if my parents find out this! They're home!!" she cried. Norm looked at her down, annoyed. "Why do you have to ruin my fun?" he asked. Meg looked at her door. She locked it. "Relief." She opened the window, and putted her hands to her mouth. "Attention genies. The party is over. I'm sure Norm will know a much better place than this crap!" The genies shrugged, and floated out of the room. "See ya later Norm." some said. Norm looked pissed at Meg. "Did you really had to?" Meg took the garbage from the ground, and pushed it in her garbage bag. "Sorry. But my parents are downstairs! What if they hearded something?" Norm rolled his eyes. "Parents don't hear, or see, or even know their kid has a genie, or something." He said. Meg poked her lips. "Seriously?" she asked. Norm sighed. "What kind of…" he groaned. "Never mind. I just don't get a grip on you!" he yelled. Meg looked him yelling with big eyes. "You act like you're al that, but you are on the inside just a shy little maid." Norm sighed. "How did you ever got this lamp?" he asked. Meg was quiet. She took a magazine from under her bed, and started reading. Norm frowned, laid down at the cough and putted his hands behind his head. "You know Meg… When I was on a fly, I think I saw your school."

"Hmm-mm." Meg throwed the magazine behind her. "I'm sorry for being so… un grip full." She said. Norm grinned. "Anyway. How was school?" he asked. Meg stood up, and started to close her pink curtains. "Well, I had geography…" she said. "And that is..?" Norm asked. "Well, it's awesome!" Meg said. "I really like that subject." Norm nodded. "Hey, look out!" he said. Meg jumped on the couch to close a curtain, and almost felt at Norm. Meg blushed. "Look outside than! It's really dark." "I can't look outside, you just closed your curtains." Norm said ironically. Meg grinned. "You joker." She punched Norm's arm. Norm ignored the little pain. Meg jumped at her bed, and lied down. "Man. I'm dead. School almost killed me."

Norm grinned. "Did they shoot with a gun at you?" He smirked. Meg grinned. "Close."

Then she sat straight in bed. "Norm… Can I look your lamp on the inside?" she asked. Norm gasped, but at his face raised a sly expression. "Okay, miss!" he said, and snapped his fingers.

Meg were lifted in a tail of blue smoke, and were sucked into the lamp. "Noorm!!" she screamed. Than, she felt on a purple floor. "Ow!" she said, standing op and rubbing her butt. She looked around. There were a red chair in it, a blue couch, a giant golden flat screen, a crystal lamp, a blue vase with flowers, and a purple cook cupboard. Meg looked at the board above it. "Stuff to read during the big dumb second wish." Meg said to herself. She walked to it, and started reading the titles of the books. "1001 Snappy nicknames, How to be a lawn gnome, Da Rules.." She took the last book, and thudded down at the floor. She opened the book. Meanwhile, Norm was laughing his ass off. "That stupid girl.." he laughed. "Stuck in my lamp." He opened the window, and flied off. Meg was meanwhile reading Da Rules. She grinned, and putted it back on the place she took it. She sat down in the chair. 'I don't get why he sleeps on the couch in my room,' Meg thought. 'This place is nice.' She looked up. Where the hell was Norm?

A few hours later, Norm was back. He saw his lamp, and in there was a little figure sleeping at the couch. He swallowed. He jumped into his lamp. "Hey Meg!" He whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Wha?" She said, yawning. "What's the time?" Norm looked at Meg's watch. "About 23.43." Meg gasped. "My, where have you been? It was pretty boring around here."

Norm sighed. "Well, you know how I'm feeling after the third wish." Meg looked at her shoes. "Can you put me back in my room again?" She asked. Norm snapped his fingers, and voila, she felt at her bed. She pouted. "I'm gonna downstairs fore a shower." She said, taking her pajama and undies. Norm shrugged, and dived into his lamp. She didn't mess things up. He jumped into the room. Meg walked upstairs, in a dark red nightdress, with a white cat on it. Meg jumped on her bed, and took a book, but putted it back. "Norm, don't you have a pajama or something?" she asked. Norm sighed. He snapped his fingers, but his suit was still the same. "This is my pajama." He said bored. Meg looked confused. "That's just your suit."

"Duh!" Norm said. He crawled into the bed sheets at the couch, and turned his back to Meg. "Goodnight. And please don't ask that silly things like last night." Meg giggled. "I just like to learn things, can I help it?" "Yeah, just shut up." Norm said pissed. Meg pouted, and digged into her bed sheet too. "Good night." She said, putting the light out. Meg shivered. It was very cold at her room, despite the heating was on. She shivered again, and turned on her other side. She couldn't sleep. She turned on her back, and saw the shining of a street light trough her curtains. She putted her hands behind her head. What did she say that pissed Norm out? She looked at Norm. He was turned on his back, but she couldn't see if he was sleeping. She had to pee. She came slowly out of her bed, on the cold floor. She ran in silence to the bathroom.

Norm opened his eyes. Phew, she was gone. He sat at the couch bed, and shivered too. It was cold indeed. He snapped his fingers, and he had sleeves at his 'pajama' suit. Meg came upstairs, and saw him sitting. "Cold, heh?" Norm shrugged. "I've got sleeves." He said. Meg shivered. "Maybe I must put a pajama on, too." Norm rolled his eyes. "You could do that.."

"Or?" Meg asked. Norm swayed with his hand. "Nah." Meg shrugged, walked to her closet at the corridor, and closed the door to the room, to put on a pajama. When she was back in her room, Norm was still whistling at his hands to bring warmth to it. Meg doubted, but overcame her doubts, and sat down next to Norm, and covered his hands. "My hands are warm," she said blushing. (What Norm couldn't see, because it was dark) "Meg!? Who are you talking to?" her mom yelled from downstairs. "It's darn night!" Meg looked shocked at Norm. They both hearded footsteps on the stairs. "Quick, get under my bed sheets!" Meg hissed, putting the cough back into a cough, and throwing the sheets away. Norm flied under her bed sheets, and Meg went quickly into her bed, too. Her mother opened the door. "Meg, it's late. Why are you talking you yourself?" Meg rolled her eyes. "I'm… just.. , er, hihi," she stuttered. Norm was tickling her feets. "I was just singing myself to sleep." Meg stuttered. Her mother shrugged, and went back downstairs. "It's clear!" Meg whispered, and slapped the bed sheets away from Norm, who was laying next to her. He was laughing. "What's so funny?" she whispered, putting the cough back into a bed again. "Well, I just discovered you can't stand tickling." He said with a sly look at his face. Meg pouted. "Anyway. You're bed is ready." Norm putted his hands behind his head. "So?" "So you can back." "This bed is way warmer." Meg frowned. "I'm laughing my ass off." She grabbed Norm's arm and drawed him out of her bed. "Please, it's late." Norm pouted. "But your bed was so warm." Meg smiled. The couch will be warm if you gonna lay on it, Norm." Norm hmpfed, and floated to his bed. "Goodnight, Norm" Meg whispered, and closed her eyes. Norm yawned. It was late, indeed. He looked at Meg's watch, at the desk. 01.32 AM. He sighed, and putted the sheet over his body. He saw Meg turning on her belly. Norm closed his eyes.

Norm felt something walking over him. Something with 4 legs. He opened one eye, and he saw a big, black, fluffy thing on his sheet. "GAH!!" he gasped. Meg flied intact. "What! Where? Who?" she said, scared. She saw her cat at Norm sitting. She laughed. "I think Mickey likes you," she said sly. "Great. Another one to the army." Meg raised an eyebrow. "Army?" Now it was Norm's turn to laugh. "Gotcha!" Meg swayed her arms over her knees. "No, seriously, did you have loads of ex-girlfriends?" Norm blushed. "Let's say… We continue this conversation tomorrow, 'kay?" he said. Meg pouted. "It's tomorrow. It's Saturday 04.23 AM." She said grinning. Norm rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Goodnight." "It's morning, very early." Meg said. She stood up, and walked to the door. "Gotta poo." She said. Norm slapped his hand to his head. He took the cat, and putted her on Meg's bed. She looked at him. Norm floated back to the couch.

When Meg was back, she saw Norm laying with his back turned to her. She shrugged, and went to her bed. On the tast, she found the way. When she sat at her bed, she felt something, like a body. She throwed the bed sheet away, and saw Mickey lying. Meg sighed, in relief.

A few hours later, Meg woke up. She watched her clock: 08.17 AM. She putted her slippers on, and went in silence downstairs, to watch cartoons (like always). It was still dark, outside. She saw her cat scratching the kitchen door, so Meg opened it.

Meanwhile, Norm woke up. He saw Meg wasn't in her bed. He snapped his fingers, and was downstairs. He saw Meg watching TV. He floated in silence to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Boo!" "Ack!" Meg yelled, swaying her arms. She slapped Norm's sunglasses of his face. "Ow!" he said, picking up his glasses. "I'm so sorry, I'm not handed to other people in this house.." she said, with big eyes. Norm swayed with his hand. "It doesn't matter. I'll better go back upstairs." Meg pressed the TV off. "Then I'll go with you. You promised you will tell about your ex girlfriends." She said grinning. Norm groaned in annoyance, and snapped his fingers. They were back upstairs, in Meg's room. Meg looked at her clock: 09.40 AM. "Oh noes!" she yelled, and ran to the closet to pick some clothes. "What is the matter now?" Norm asked bored. "I'm late for art lessons." She hopped into her room, trying to get a red jeans on, and was only wearing a bra. Norm's eyes almost popped out of his funds, but putted his hands for his sunglasses. "Gah!" he said. Meg throwed a pair of socks to him. "Very funny, now please… Aaaahh!" Meg felt at the floor, with still having a leg out of the jeans. Norm grinned. "Missy chaos." Meg growled. 'If you think that's so funny, you can join me in art lessons!" she said pissed. "I wonder how that 8-year girls would look if I brought a guy in there."


	5. The flight with a weird ending

Meg said, putting on a layered T-shirt. Norm laughed. "Like you're gonna do that." Meg made fists of her hands. She was pissed, and late. She did her hair in a messy bun. "Do you like that lessons?" Norm asked. Meg turned to him. "Well, I think toilet paper is more fun." Norm grinned. "Well, if you think that, why you go to it?" "Because my parents payed the money, so I can't stop." Meg said a but sad. "So what? Skip!" he said. "Skip art class?" Meg gasped. "I-I can't do that! My parents.."

Norm rolled his eyes. "My parents this, my parents that, c'mon! So what... Your parents wouldn't die if you skipped, would they?" Meg laughed. "I don't think so." She looked at her phone. "Should I? In another case, what should I do, than?" she asked Norm, who was turning down his sunglasses. "You wanna go for a flight?" Meg gasped. "I-I.. Are you kidding?" she said, almost speechless. "Is my nose like Pinocchio's?" Norm asked. Meg shacked her head. "So, let's go!" Norm said. Meg blushed, and took a coat from her closet. "You want one?" Norm frowned his eyebrows. "Why should I? And why should you?" "It can be very cold outside, it's autumn." Meg said, snapping her fingers. Norm grinned inside. "I don't think I need a.. girl coat." Meg's eyes became big. "You would be ashamed if you wearied a girl coat?" Norm shrugged. "I'm not the kind of genie to wear coats. I never get a cold." "Well that's very cool." Meg said. Norm rolled his eyes. "Are you wanna go or what?" Meg looked at the coat. "Whatever! I'm ready to make some fun." She said with a smile. Norm grinned. He opened the window. Meg looked outside, and they both saw a bunch of birds flying to the south. Norm floated outside. "C'mon," he said, raising his hand to Meg. Meg looked at it, took a deep breath, took his hand and climbed out of the window. When she sat with her legs outside, she shivered. "Whoa." "Cold?" Norm asked. "No, no, it's just I never did this."

At Norm's face came a soft look. Meg looked really frightened. "Are you scared from heights?" Norm asked. Meg nodded. "Actually, a little bit." Meg stuttered. She almost squeezed Norm's hand. "C'mon." Norm said. "Try to jump, you won't fall." Meg looked at him worried. "Are you sure?" "Trust me." Meg took a deep breath, and jumped in the air. "Aahhh!" she squealed, and slugged her arms around Norm's middle. "I… I didn't fall!" she said, looking confused. Norm grinned. "I told you so.." Meg's face felt like it was burning. "Well, er, what now?" she asked. "Well, you are breaking my body in two parts, so I'll ask you to stop it." Norm said ironically. Meg swallowed, and weaked her grip. Norm felt her tremble. "Wow, you're really scared from heights." Meg nodded. "S-s-should we g-go?" Norm shrugged, laid an arm around her waist, and Meg laid an arm around Norm's back. Norm started to fly. Meg's eyes popped out,, what a view she had! She always biked in this area, but to see it from above, was so different. "Whoa, this is different then biking at the road." She said, without knowing why she said. Norm shrugged. "So?" I never got the change to bike with this tail." Meg looked down. "It's so beautiful from above. I never realized I live in such area." Norm rolled his eyes. "I've seen so many area's, this one is not that special."

Meg pouted. "Where have you been, than?" Norm groaned. "You don't wanna know."

"I do wanna know!" Meg said. "Well, let's see." Norm said. "I've been to London, and Paris, and Tokyo Town…" He sang. Meg laughed. "Ever thought about signing in for Idol?" Norm realized. "Well.. I did, and won." He said laughing. "No way, really?" Meg asked enthusiastic. "Well, forget it, I was joking." Norm said quick. Meg pouted. "Well, it sounded good. I wonder how it sounds with the voice of Diana Degarmo with it." Norm burst out in laughter. "My, you've got a great fantasy." Meg grinned proudly. "Thanks." She managed. She looked down again, and saw a big, white house. "Hey, look at that!" Meg said. Norm shrugged, and floated down. Meg putted her hands at the windows, and looked inside. "Not that I really care, but I think they won't be very happy if they find out that you are staring."

Meg shrugged. "Oh, someone's coming! A kid." Meg said. And turned back to Norm. "He's coming outside, let's go!" she said nervously. Norm saw the kid coming, with a purple dog. "Hey, I know them!" he said. "Who, the kid?" Meg asked. "No, the dog." "Oh, I thought you meant its butt." Meg said ironically. Norm slapped his hand to his mouth to hide his amusement. This was great. The kid noticed Norm and Meg. "Hey, who are you and why are you here?" he yelled with his high annoying voice. "Well, I, err" Meg stuttered. "We were hanging here, but we didn't know this was privet territorial." Norm said, with crossed arms.

"And hi, Juandissimo." The purple dog jumped in the air, and after a poof-sound a tan fairy with big muscles and purple eyes. "Norm!" he said with a big Spanish accent. Norm rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to see you again after what you said in Fairy Idol."

The kid poked the fairy's leg. "Juandissimo, who is this?" "This is Norm, a genie, and.." he said, but noticed Meg. "My, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said, floating closely to Meg. Meg raised her eyebrows. "Uhm… Am I supposed to answer you?" she stuttered, and blushed. "Juandissimo!" the kid yelled. "Hide! If she see you are my.." Juandissimo waved with his hand. "Remy, this is the master of a genie. This doesn't mean I have to leave you for ever. She has to handle with a rule free genie." Remy sighed. Meg went trough her knees, to Remy's height. "Is your fairy always so macho?" she whispered. Remy frowned his eyebrows in confusing. "What!?" He said loud. Meg stood up and rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She looked at her watch. "Let's go Norm, it's lunch time." Remy shrugged, and started to walk back. "Are you coming Juandissimo?" He saw his fairy godparent flirting with the teenager. Who thought it was terrible. (Meg) "Er, you god kind is dying?" Meg said, in a try to get rid off Juandissimo. "He'll be fine." Norm looked at them annoyed. He grabbed Meg at her arm. "Well, time flies when you're having fun. See ya." He said, and floated quickly away. "My hart burns for you!" Juandissimo yelled. Meg looked awkward. "Who were they?" she asked. "And please stop crushing my arm." Norm weaked his grip. "I just want to get rid of them, I knowed that fairy from when I was on vacation." Norm lied. "He has a big ego." Meg said. "I'm glad we're away from those." Norm grinned. "And now?" Meg asked. "It's lunch time, do you wanna go back?" Norm asked. Meg felt in her pocket in her jeans. "I've got my wallet, you wanna go lunch somewhere?" At Norm's face raised a smile. "Why not?" Meg smiled too. "I can also snap my fingers and a big lunch will appear." Meg poked her chin with one of her fingers. "You can do that, too." She said. "That fairy was such a player!" she said suddenly. Norm's eyes became big. "How come?" he asked. "Well," Meg started. "In all magazines you can read about them. And I just met one. I bet he broke many hearts." Norm groaned. "Give me a break, please." Meg smiled. "Please bring me back home, than." She said soft. Norm raised his eyebrows. "Well, okay than." He putted his left arm around her hips, and she putted her right arm around his waist. Norm started to fly.

Norm met Juandissimo in Fairy Idol, Backstage.


	6. At Cupid's & At Meg's

At Timmy Turner's house, Timmy wasn't smiling. In fact, he was pissed of and disappointed. "I can't believe Crocker is coming back into my school!" Wanda shrugged. "I surely know those teenagers are much more terrible then 10-year old kids." Cosmo floated to her. "How do you know? Do you've got a teenage godchild?" Wanda waved with her wand. "Don't pay attention to Cosmo. Timmy, I think you should give him another change. He's insane, but maybe it will change if he get's a girlfriend." Timmy's face brightened up. "That's great, Wanda!" he yelled. "I wish Crocker found a girlfriend!" Wanda and Cosmo raised their wand, but it hanged down. "You have to ask Cupid for it." Wanda readied in her wand. Timmy frowned. "Then I'll wish we were by Cupid!" he said. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wand, and Poof! They were in Fairy World, at Cupid's love bunker. Timmy knocked the door. "Here's Timmy Turner, I want to speak Cupid!" he said. "C'mon in." A robotic voice said, and the doors opened. The trio walked/floated in, and saw Cupid floating next to a giant control panel, with a bunch of tv screens. On every screen you could see couples, weddings and soap opera's. "Cupid, can I talk to you?" Timmy said. Cupid noticed the child with his god parents. "Turner, what's up?" he said, nipping of his coffee. "Well, you see.. My fairy hunting teacher Crocker don't have a life, so Wanda thought he might get a life if.." Timmy started. Cupid rolled his eyes. "If he finds a girlfriend. Timmy dear, I gotta show you something. Cupid pressed a button, and a load of burned arrows appeared. "This are the arrows I send to Crocker's possible crushes." Cupid said with a sad sigh. They watched the burned stuff. "I guess that didn't worked out very well." Wanda said. Cupid nodded. "I send a thousand of girls to him, but everybody ran away screaming." Cosmo giggled. Timmy pouted. "Maybe can I help?" he suggested. Wanda poked his shoulder. "Timmy, he's your mortal enemy! Why should you help him?" she whispered. "You said that too when I wished a boyfriend for Vicky." Timmy said. Then, his eye felt on a screen where you could see Norm. "Oh my god! That's Norm! The evil genie from the lamp!" she yelled. "Hush, bucktooth." Cupid said. "Evil genies can have feelings for someone, too." Cupid said with a grin. "That's impossible! Norm cheats everyone who gets on his path to get rid of his lamp!" Timmy said, going mad. "Calm, Timmy, maybe this could change him." Wanda said in a try to calm Timmy down. "Well, this explains something." Cosmo said. Wanda, Timmy and Cupid looked at him. "What?" they asked. "Well," Cosmo said. "Oh, look! A fly! Let's call it Shirley!" He squealed and flied to it. Timmy slapped his hand to his face. "I think I know that Cosmo wanted to say." Cupid said. "If Norm can have feelings for someone, Crocker can get them, too." Cupid flied back to the control panel. "Can I help you with something else?" Cupid said. "Well, can you make Trixie Tang.." Timmy started. "Oh, my, look at the time! Tah!" Cupid said quickly, and pressed at a button. The floor throwed Timmy and his godparents out of the bunker. "What!" Timmy said. "I wish we were home." He said.

Meanwhile, Norm flied with Meg trough the air. Meg looked again at the beautiful view. "It's amazing." She said. Norm grinned. "You said that before." "Did I also said before you are quite annoying?" Meg replied. Norm grinned. "Did I said that…" he started. "Norm! Mind that flat building!!" Meg yelled suddenly. Norm stopped inmedidly. "Hey, where's the building?" he asked confused. "GOTCHA!!" Meg said with a big grin. Norm pouted with a frown. She tricked him. She tricked him!! He growled. "Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. Meg giggled. "Why are you so mad? Can't handle a joke?" she asked. Norm grinned. "Well, mostly I am the one who is tricking people." "Really?" Meg asked. She looked at Norm with a flirty smile. Norm raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Like you should care."

Norm smiled, and drew Meg close. Meg noticed it, and she felt het heart beating loud. What the heck? She asked herself. "So you like tricking people." She said. Norm nodded. "Yeah. It's fun to see them ask their self why they trusted me." He laughed. Meg looked worried. "Norm.. Please don't hate me if I sound like a grand-ma, but that's wrong. You HURT people's feelings." Meg said. Norm shrugged. "So what?" Meg looked at another way. "I just think it's wrong." She replied. Norm rolled his eyes. "Norm.. Did you ever.. stole something emotional from someone?" she asked, blushing. Norm's expression changed from sly to confused, than in sly again. "Duh! I'm a powerful genie. 3 rule free wishes I can grant…" he started. "Please scroll over to the Yes-I-Did part." Meg said. "Meg, don't mind it at all. It's just fun." Norm said. "What made you so sly?" Meg asked. "Well, I'm natural a sly person." Norm said. "And my form masters.." he said, and made a disgusting look with his face. Meg giggled. "Please, tell!" Norm looked down. "Well, where should I start?" Norm said. A very annoying master was Timmy Turner. A 10-year old boy with buckteeth. Meg nodded. "I think I saw him once or twice." "Whatever." Norm said. "He wished for a ham cheese omelet, that Trixie Tang loved Timmy Turner, and for a million bucks." Meg giggled. "He was 10 years old.." Norm grinned. Meg smiled. "What a dumb kid. And your next master?" she asked. Norm rolled his eyes. "A teacher from a primary school, named Crocker." Meg froze. "You're kidding." "No, I'm not." Norm said. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I had a few days ago a new teacher for English, and his name was Crocker. After 5 minutes of less I think, he quit." Meg said. Norm frowned an eyebrow. "Does he had… his ears.." "In his neck!" Meg said. They both burst out in laughter. "Oh my god," Norm said. "I'm laughing off my butt."

"Yeah, I can see it laying." Meg said ironically. "Well, we're almost back at your home." Norm said. Meg pouted. "Well, I really enjoyed the fly, Norm." Meg said. Just after she said that, the air became dark grey, and a downpour burst out. "Oh, great!" Meg cried, and putted one of her arms above her head. "Like this flight had to end like this." Norm said annoyed. He flied down to the ground, landed on it. "Marvelous." Meg said. "I could better take a shower if I wanted to be wet." Meg said. "And just now, I don't got an umbrella. Wonderful." Meg shivered. "I had to take the coats, I knew it!!" she yelled. "Hey, hush, somebody could hear you!" Norm said, in a try to calm her down. "I so don't care!" Meg cried. Her eyeliner was on her cheeks, and her hair was darker than when it was dry. She stamped on the floor with her feet. "I wish we were darn back home!" she said. Norm's face brightened, and he snapped his fingers. After a Gong! They were in Meg's bedroom, still wet. Meg went to the pace, and took 2 towels from her closet. "Here." She said, throwing one to Norm, who caught it. "Well," he said drying his hair. "This went out quite odd." He said. Meg smiled awkward. Her hair was down, and you could see the curly hair in detail. "Well, it went else than I thought." Meg looked at the clock next to her bed. "I should start homework." Norm raised an eyebrow. "Or?" "Or you can tell me more about the genie and fairy stuff!" she said, and jumped at her bed, and went cross-leg. "Meg, you're always asking me to tell about my life, and stuff. But I wonder what's in _your_ thoughts!" he said, crossing his arms. He floated next to Meg at her bed. "Oh." Meg said. "So," Norm said. "What is your kind of world?" Meg thought. "I think the world is beautiful when all wars stop. And the climate would be stable." Norm's eyes popped out of his head, and fell at the ground. "Excuse me." Norm said, taking his eyeballs, and putting them back. "You're serious?" he asked, laying back at Meg's bed. "Kinda." Meg said. She nodded at the painter rest and the paints. "Well, I like to be busy with my hands." Meg said. She took a handpainted hand pallet, which she painted a few years ago at drawing lessons. She opened it, and bright water colors came out. Norm's eyes a bit larger, and she hanged a little more close to Meg. "That's nice." He managed. Meg smiled. "It was cool do painted this." Meg finally said, closing it and putting it back from where she took it.

"What a lady." Juandissimo said, in Remy's bedroom. "Would you please stop saying that and help me to focus on a plan to get rid of Turner's godparents?" Remy said angry.

Juandissimo popped out of his shirt, and pops another one on. "Remy, don't be mad." He said. Remy shrugged. "It's the one after the other," Remy continued. "Maybe you should focus on one." Juandissimo frowned. "This lover boy won't fail for just one woman!" he quoted, raising his arm in the air. Remy sighed. "I wish you just shut up."


	7. The Confrontation

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Wanda asked. She saw her godchild confused lying on his bed. "Love is just confusing." Timmy said. Wanda nodded. She floated to him. "I just can't get Norm.. and Crocker.." he said. Wanda awed. "Timmy, love is confusing. I mean, look at Cosmo and me. Who ever thought we would end up together?" "Well, I dunno!" Cosmo yelled, when he was floating circles. Wanda raised her wand, and Cosmo was locked up into a looneybin. Timmy rolled his eyes. "I wished I could she what Norm is doing right now!" he said. Wanda raised her wand, and a giant TV appeared, with Norm and Meg on it. "Looks like they're having a conversation." Wanda said. Timmy looked at the screen thoughtfully. "Timmy, I know that look on your face, and I don't like it!" Wanda said warning. Timmy laughed sly. "C'mon Wanda, this is our change to trick **him**!!" Timmy yelled happily. Wanda frowned. "No Timmy, that's Cupid's work." "Cupid wears diapers, so we can't work with him." Timmy said, rubbing his hands. Cosmo escaped meanwhile, and he raised his wand. "Time to disturb some starting romance!" he said. "No!" Wanda yelled. But it was too late.

The trio flied to Meg's room.

Before Cosmo poofed himself, his wife and his godchild to Meg's room, Norm was reading a paper on the couch. Meg took a book from het book plate: Horribly History: The Groovy Greeks. Norm looked at his watch. "I gotta go." "Why?" Meg asked. "Playing poker." Norm said happily. "The only thing that keeps me smiling." Meg opened her mouth to say something flirty or sarcastically, but she closed her mouth. Just then, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy appeared in the room with a huge flash. "Gah!!" Meg said, shocked. "A-ha!" Timmy said, pointing to Norm, who was cleaning his sunglasses. "Oh great, it are Mr. Buckteeth, Mr. Brainless and Mrs. Nag-Nag." Norm said angrily. "This wasn't mine idea." Wanda said. "But mine's!" Cosmo yelled happily. Meg looked at the trio. "Is this that buck-toothed kid you told me about?" Norm nodded. "I can't remember I wished for something." She said. Norm rolled his eyes.

Wanda saw Norm and Meg having the same, bored look at their face. "Are we bothering some close moment?" she asked. Meg turned red. "Heck no!" she said. Norm looked scared. "No way." He said, looking out of the window quickly. At Wanda's face raised a sly look.

"Norm," Timmy began. Norm looked at his pissed. "What you want this time, twerp? I was reading a magazine." Timmy looked at the magazine next to Norm. It was a Cosmo-GIRL!

Cosmo smiled. "There's a magazine called to me!" He yelled, and squeezed the magazine. Meg looked at the fairy confused. "You can have it… Cosmo GIRL." Meg said. Norm grinned. "I saw at Cuppwww…" Timmy started, but Wanda poofed his mouth into a closed zipper. Meg grinned. "Why are you even here?" she asked. "I mean, I don't even know you." "You know us now." Wanda replied. Meg rolled her eyes, and reflected. She thought about she readied in Da Rules. _What to do when your wand make that fart sound_ Meg laughed sly, and applauded. Both Cosmo's and Wanda's wand started to make fart noises. Meg and Timmy burst out in laughter, and Norm tried to hide his amusement. Meg actually DID studied Da Rules! Wanda slapped her wand, and it stopped making fart noises. "Did I said Norm got a Da Rules book in his lamp?" Meg said. Wanda frowned, Timmy gasped, and Cosmo cried. Norm snapped his fingers quickly, and Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy disappeared. "Where did you send them?" Meg asked. "Why did you say I've got a copy from Da Rules!" Norm yelled. Meg bited at her lip. "I didn't know it would make you that mad." She said soft. Norm raised an eyebrow, but remained in his little anger. "I don't actually care, but you see.." Norm said. Meg raised her eyebrows a bit. "Yes?" she said. "I gotta take revenge on them.. So now they know we've got a copy from Da Rules, they might figure something out to… Something with me lamp." Norm said, turning his head to the lavalamp. Meg followed his view. "But where did you putted them?" she asked again. Norm grinned sly. "You should better say: trapped." Meg's eyes became big, and she smiled. "No way.. Where..?" Norm nodded to his lamp. Meg went to it, and saw tiny figures smashing their fists to the wall.

Meg smiled evil. "Ha! Bet that'll teach 'em." Meg said. Norm shrugged. "Whatever. No kind of magic will help against the lamp, or somebody should rob it." Meg went to her bed, and took a book from it. Norm readied the title. "Horrible Histories: Disgusting digestion" gave Norm the book. "There are pictures of vomit in it." Norm's eyes became big. "Photo's?" "No, drawings. Geez, it's not a medical book! It's for fun." She said happily. Norm rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Meg opened her laptop, and went on the internet. Norm floated near her. "What cha gonna do?" he asked. "What made you so interested in my life?" Meg replied. Norm shrugged. "Nothing special…" he said, looking at Meg's big collection of earrings. He took a pair out of it. It were gypsy, golden ones. Norm putted them back, and saw a little necklace with a silver peace sign laying at the desk. Meg noticed it. "You can drag it if you want." She grinned. Norm dropped himself at Meg's bed. "What or who on earth gave you the idea I would wear it?" Norm said. Meg shrugged. "Nothing." She looked at the lamp. "Don't you think Timmy's parents would notice he is gone?" Norm rolled his eyes. "Not my problem. And no, wherever a magical creature appears, the parents become stupid, and care less about their kids." Meg turned the chair to Norm. "Care less? You mean, my parents too?" she said, quite scared. Norm waved with his hand. "Don't panic, it's not terrible." He said, in a try to calm her down. Meg bited at her nails. "You really think so?" she asked unsure. Norm floated over to her. "Hey, don't worry, just forget it." Meg let her shoulders hang down. "Well, if you say so.." Norm poked Meg in her back, and she went straight. "Please, don't do that." Meg asked, still sitting with straight back. Norm grinned. "C'mon, chest in the front!" he said laughing. "Yes, sir!" Meg laughed, and looked at her watch. "Wow, it's already 2.30 PM." She said. "I'm hungry. Should I bring something for you?" she asked Norm. Norm sighed. "Powerful genie." He said. Meg nodded, and went downstairs. Norm peeked at her walking downstairs. The fluffy ponytail went up and down. Norm floated to the lavalamp. "Can you hear me?" he asked to the three tiny figures in it. Norm knocked at the lamp. Inside the lamp, the knocking felt like an earthquake. "Cosmo, Wanda, make it stop!!" Timmy yelled in panic. "We can't do anything!" Wanda yelled back. Cosmo flied to the wall, and started to crush his head to it. "Dang!" He said. "It hurts!" he cried. Wanda flied over to him. "Cosmo, crushing your head against the wall doesn't make impact!" she said, in a try to calm her husband down.


	8. Tender Moments

Meanwhile, Meg was walking upstairs, with 2 bottles and a bottle of cola light. She caught Norm poking the lamp. "Hey, don't you have anything better to do?" she asked laughing. Norm pouted annoyed, and noticed the cola. "Light?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Meg looked at the ground. "Any problem?" Norm shacked his head. "No, it just new to me, light stuff." Meg growled inside. "Well, if you want something else…" Meg said. Norm shaked his head. "No-no, it's okay." He said, floating down at Meg's bed. Meg poured the cola in both bottles. Then, she saw down cross legged at her office chair, nipping her cola. A little silence was in the room. Meg looked at the lamp. "I may sound silly, but I think it's quite unfair to let them stuck in your lamp. I mean, maybe they'll destroy your room." Norm laughed. "I don't think so." Meg rolled her eyes. "Norm, about the three wishes.." she started awkward. Norm crossed his arms. "What." He said annoyed. "Well.. I really don't know where to wish for. Do you know something?" Norm looked at his lamp. "You could wish for everything." Meg nodded. "I know. But maybe I wish for the wrong thing."

"You can't."

"Yes I can. I want to do something for the world."

"You are such a hippie."

"Oh, and where should you wish for? Seriously?" Meg asked. Norm's expression softened, and he putted his hands behind his head. "Freedom."

"Freedom?" Meg replied. Norm nodded. "Yes. Being free from my lamp. I would wish for that if I could." Meg looked confused. "You could just snap your fingers and ta-dah!" she said. Norm shaked his head. "Nope. I can grant everything, but I'll be stuck to my lamp forever." Meg could swear she saw something sad in Norm's expression. "But," he said. "I got handed to it. Tricking people is for me… Forgetting the lamp law." Meg looked at Norm. "I thought you never would reveal such things." Meg said soft. Norm remained to his old attitude. "Whatever. It would never happen." Norm said. Meg rolled her eyes. The moment of touching stuff flied away as the fast it came. "You shouldn't count on that. If you want something really bad, you'll get it." Norm's expression became sarcastically. "Suuuuuure…"

"Hey, I just figured out fairies and genies are real, so no bad talkin'." Norm frowned. "Hey, somebody got happy." Meg tried to hide her grin. "No, you're wrong." She managed. She looked at the lavalamp, trying to ignore Norm's grinning face. "You gotta admit I made you laugh." Norm smirked. Meg stood up and walked to the window next to her bed. "No way." She said, looking out of the window. Norm floated to her without any noise, and tickled Meg in her side. "Yes I did!" he said grinning. "Norm, stop! Stop! I can't stand.. tickling.." Meg laughed, and she felt at the ground of laughing.


	9. Songs and Arguments

Norm crossed his arms in triumph. "What did I say?"

"You'd said nothing, you tickled me."

Norm rolled his eyes. "So? You laughed, so I was right."

"Not! You tickled me."

"You said that before."

"And you said before you made me laugh, but you didn't! You are just a pessimistic jerky genie that tricks everyone on your meet!" Meg said. Norm raised his eyebrows. "I made you pissed?"

"No, I just speak my mind." Meg said. She sat down at her bed, and laid down at her pillow.

"Well, I go for a flight." Norm said. He opened the window and he was gone. Meg sighed. She always caused trouble with speaking her mind. Meg pouted, and went to her desk .She thudded down, and start to sketch.

A few minutes later, she walked to the lavalamp, and rubbed it. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda jumped out of it inmedidly. Timmy looked at her. "Why did you released us?" he asked.

Meg putted one of her fingers at her lips. "No words, but actions. Go to your home, before Norm finds out I released you!" Timmy shrugged. "Okay. But it won't end here! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were home." Timmy said. The fairies raised their wand, and POOF! They were gone. Meg smiled in relief. She couldn't let those poor being stuck in the lamp.

She walked to her closet, and opened it. She took a black jogging pants, and putted it on. When she walked into her room, she saw Norm's head popping in the room. "Hi sunshine, I'm back." Meg grinned. "Welcome back."

"Not mad anymore?"

"I wasn't mad." Meg said. She turned a curl around her finger. "I can't control my mouth. It's like it has its own mind." Norm rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like your hair." He smirked. Meg grinned back. "So?" She putted her hair down. A water fall of curls fell down. Meg smirked. "How it come I've got the feeling I took your tongue?" Norm frowned one eyebrow.

"Don't act you're all that, missy, because you're not."

Meg rolled her eyes, and putted her hair up in a ponytail.

"Don't talk if you don't have any important stuff to say." Meg said, waving with her finger. Norm shaked his head. "You're looking like a teacher."

"Well, at least I don't look like I'm from the seventies." Meg smirked. Norm looked annoyed.

Meg stood up and looked at her agenda. "A good thing I don't got any homework." She said.

"Like you're gonna do it." Norm said. Meg looked at him bored.

"Unlike what you're thinking of me, I actually do homework." Meg said. She took her iPod, and pressed _'shuffle songs'_. Norm looked at the iPod. "That's something for music, heh?" Meg nodded. "Ha! I know nowadays stuff." Norm said. Meg rolled her eyes, and rubbed her finger over the screen, which was saying she was listening to A Whole New World, from Disney's Aladdin. "You know what, Norm?" Meg said. Norm looked up from the paper he was reading. "What?" he asked. "Well, Genie from Aladdin is a kind one."

"Oh, so you're just saying I'm a jerk?"

"No, but I figured something out."

"Marvelous."

"Genie from Aladdin don't trick people. He's kind to others, so others are kind to him."

"So?"

"So Aladdin set him free at the end of the movie." Meg looked at Norm. "When did you quitted listening to me?"

"A few seconds ago."

Meg shaked her head. "Don't you get the key? Genie don't trick people, so they set him free!" Meg slapped the paper out of Norm's hands. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope."

Meg sighed. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Helping with what? You only annoy me to do not wish for something."

Meg frowned. She tried to help him, but the only thing she got was a dude who was bitching her!! "Since you don't care, I should just listen music and don't speak anymore." Meg said.

She pressed on a button for the next song.

_I won't say I'm in love_

Meg raised her eyebrows. One of her favorite songs.

_If there is a price for rotten judgment__  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that_

Who'd you think you kidding'  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hiddin'  
Honey we can see right through you  
Try, you can't deceive it  
We know how you're feeling  
And who you're thinking of

Meg smiled and closed her eyes. __

O no  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it  
no no

It's suicide  
why deny it ohoh

It's still cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart has learned it's lesson  
it feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you feel  
Maybe when you try it  
Honey we can see right trough that  
Face it like a problem  
when you see it over,  
That you got, got it bad

No no

No chance, no way  
I won't say it  
no no

Give up, give in  
check the grin you're in love

this scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

You're way of base, I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love

Ooohh..  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

"And who's the un-lucky one?" Norm asked.

Meg froze. Norm stole an ear plug and was listening to her music! "H-how long are you listening?" Meg asked, acting like she wasn't afraid. Norm shrugged. "Since _this scene won't play_." Meg thought quickly. "And what cha think?" Norm played with the ear plug. "I dunno. I think it was okay." Meg sighed. What a relief Norm didn't make fun of her because she was listening to such songs!


	10. Visit from Remy

Remy lied at his massive bed. He couldn't put the thoughts out. "Remy, what's going on?" his fairy asked. Remy sighed, and raised. "Juandissimo, I wish we were by that genie!" Juandissimo's expression changed. "That piece of smoof!?"

"What's smoof?" Remy asked. "Forget it." Juandissimo said, and he ripped out of his shirt and poofed another one on again.

switch to Meg and Norm

Norm rolled his eyes. "Hey, I think I'm gonna check my lamp."   
"Why?" Meg asked. "Maybe that fairies and buckteeth have made a mess."

Meg shrugged. "It's your lamp." Norm nodded, and flied in his lamp. Meg sighed, and nipped her cola.

A few minutes later, Norm poofed back into the room. "I'm back! Missed me?" Meg looked up from her chair. "Oh, hi Norm. No, I didn't." Norm floated over to her. "You're busy with a painting?" he asked, looking at the painting, on which were men and a woman were dancing. "Yeah." Meg handed Norm his cola. "It's getting warm." She said. Norm grinned, and took it. "Ha… Haa…. Choo!"

"Bless you." Meg said. Norm rubbed his finger under his nose. Meg smiled. "You better watch out you won't get a cold, Norm!" Meg said. Norm looked at her bored. "Geez, don't you have any thing better to do?" Norm sneezed again. Meg looked at him with joy. "I say this very often… I told you so, I told you so!" Norm rolled his eyes on annoyance, and coughed, and it kinda hurtled. Meg saw it, and took a scarf from her closet. "Here." Norm looked at the scarf. "Er... Thanks." He looked at the bright red fleece scarf. Meg saw him looking confused at the scarf. "You told me earlier this day genies can't get a cold.." Norm nodded awkward. "I thought also, but.." Meg smiled, took the scarf from Norm, went sitting next to him. "Things mostly turn out not the way you planned." Norm frowned a bit. "This 'cold' is completely new to me, trust me."

"I do." Meg said. She folded the scarf double, and putted it around Norm's neck, and made it fixed.

-in Remy's mansion-

Remy raised his hand with a pointing finger. "I wish we were by that girl and that genie!"

EL POOF

Remy and Juandissimo were looking at Norm and Meg, while she was putting the red fleece scarf at Norm's neck. "I am sorry; do we disturb a gentle moment?" Juandissimo smirked. Meg was about to turn red, but Norm slung a arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Of course not, she was teaching me how to use a scarf." Meg couldn't think of anything else, than nodding. This was weird... But anyway Meg looked a bit bored at the blonde kid and the muscular fairy. This was the second time she saw them, and the first time didn't turn out great. "Well," Meg started. "Why are you here?" Remy coughed. "Do you know, a kid named Timmy Turner?" Meg nodded confused. "Er, yeah. Why you ask?" Norm grinned. "Was she really this stupid or what? "Well, I see you owned yourself a genie." Remy continued. "I can't wish for Turner's godparents to disappear, and.."

"-Why should you wish for that!?" Remy rolled his eyes. "Because I had some issues with him in the past, I want to grab those godparents away." Meg bited at her lip frowned and looked at the floor. "Why? You can talk about it." Remy pouted. "But I want to take revenge!" Meg couldn't ignore a giggle. That stupid little kid… "Did you come here just to tell me you hate him?" Meg grinned, noticing Norm's arm was still around her shoulders.

"But my godchild has a plan," Juandissimo said to end the silence. "That's right, Juandissimo." Remy said. "My godparent has rules to obey."

"-And it stinks." Juandissimo said. Meg nodded, as a sign Remy could continue his story. "You own a genie, what means you can do 3 rule-free wishes. You can use the wishes to get rid of Turner's godparents!!" Meg crossed her arms for her chest. "Why should I do that? I'm sorry for you, but you have to search for a genie yourself. I wanna use my wishes for something important for the world." Meg said. "Sorry." Remy shrugged, and putted his hand in his pocket, and took a package of dollars. "Please take this." Meg looked first confused, but than she waved with her hand. "No way. You can't buy me, or the wishes." She said. Remy thought, and looked at the posters at the walls. "I can buy Orlando Bloom for you!" Meg smirked. "No thanks." Remy frowned. "Juandissimo, I wish we were home!" Juandissimo raised his wand, after winking to Meg, who shivered. After they disappeared in pink smoke, Meg sighed, and let het shoulders hang down. "I'm glad we're rid of _that_ duo. My, what an idiot." Norm smirked. "In the magical world there is always stuff like that." Meg laughed, and stood up. "I better can go doing my homework..." she said. Norm rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and Meg's agenda appeared in his hands. Meg's eyes became big. "Give here!" he yelled, and ran to Norm, who was waving with the agenda. Meg jumped at her knees at the cough, trying to get her agenda back. Norm holds it away from her. "Can't you get it?" he said teasing. Meg putted her feet on the back of the cough, trying to grab her agenda back. That didn't turned out the way she hoped, she lost her balance, and fell at Norm's lap.

"I must say, this is quite awkward." Meg said, and rolled at the floor. Norm felt a light pink line was lining his cheeks, but he ignored it and gave the agenda to Meg, who took it and swept the dust from her clothes. Meg opened it, and saw she didn't had any homework, and the throwed it back in her bag. __


	11. Foobey

In Remy's mansion, Juandissimo dived to avoid a pillow, Remy was throwing in his room.

"Remy, calm yourself!" his fairy yelled to the angry kid. "I can't! That stupid teen doesn't want my money, don't want to grant a wish for me and DON'T WANT ORLANDO BLOOM!!!" Remy throwed himself at his huge bed, and pressed his face into one of the soft white pillows. Juandissimo rolled his eyes. Remy really had to grow up. "Remy, what cha think of a big fruit cup with ice?" he tried. Remy shaked his head. "I must persuade that girl… No matter how." Juandissimo bited at his lip; this was gonna be a big load of…

"Foobey!" Meg said happily. Norm raised an eyebrow. "Where are you talkin' about?"

"Nothing, it just came up in my mind." Meg said, waving her hand. Norm rolled his eyes. "Sure… Not a name for a potential pet?"

"I think it would fit for a goldfish." Meg smirked, on which Norm burst out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Meg asked. Norm putted a hand for his mouth, till he stopped laughing. "That godparents from Turner are goldfishes." Meg smirked again. "That green one has less brains than a normal goldfish." Both burst out in laughter. Meg swept a little tear from her eye away. "Well, I bet you had a big past with them." Norm smirked. "Well, I had that brat Turner, and a fairy-obsessed teacher. Meg shivered. "I-is his name… I don't know… Crocker?" Norm started to cough. "Do you know him!?" Meg nodded, a bit awkward. "The day before I rubbed your lamp, he came to my school. But now's he back at that elementary school." Meg poked her fingers to each other, en smirked. Then she felt something snoring in her pocket. Her mobile phone. "Excuse me…" she said, and picked up. "With Meg." She said. "Oh, hi. Yes?" Norm meanwhile floated down over the room, and picked a lonely shirt up from the ground. Meg's room was a big mess of books, clothes, magazines and jewelry. "Well, okay.. See ya." Meg hang up, and saw Norm was looking at a jeans, with ink spots on it. "Don't pick it up! It's a booby trap." Meg warned. Norm smirked. "Of course, and you are a princess in a pink dress.." Meg rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warned you…"

Norm opened his mouth to say something back, but he let the pants fell and yelled. Meg couldn't ignore a grin. "What… was.. that?" Norm asked, scared. Meg took the pants, shaked it a bit,, and a plastic spider fell at the floor. Both looked at the pants, than at the spider, and than at each other. Meg with a big grin, and Norm quite shocked. "You're not gonna tell me you're afraid of spiders, Norm." Meg said. Norm putted his hand behind his head. "Of course not, but I just didn't believed you." Meg rolled her eyes, throwed the pants under a chair, and jumped at her bed, where she grabbed a magazine. Norm crossed his arms. "Ya know what, Meg?" Meg turned a page. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went with you to school?"

"WHAT!" Meg gasped. "Why, I mean, how…" Norm waved with his hands. "Hey hey, slow down missy. You're talking too fast." Meg trembled, and streak a hair quaff behind her ear.

"Well.. Can you change from?"


	12. INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

Hi dear readers and reviewers.

You may think: "why the eff isn't she uploading the story!?"

I'll explain you.

After receiving loads of mails from people who are begging me to continue, I have good news:

I WILL.

Sadly I'm in the exam class now so I won't have many time to write… Plus I simply forgot about the story, XD sorry!! My apologies. Also I got addicted to Disney.

Maybe I should finish my fics first, BEFORE starting serval fics and never finish them XD but I promise I'll finish this one. Please be patient, I'm already writing!!


	13. Old Skool

That Wednesday, Meg's mobile phone ringed

That Wednesday, Meg's mobile phone ringed. (Her alarm clock was broken) Time for another school day. Meg yawned, and putted the alarm off. She stood up, and walked to her closet. She took a baggy black jeans, and a orange gypsy top. Meg loved this top; it had long sleeves, and was made of a fine substance, and the front was layered, so the beginning of the top was kinda low. It also emphasized Meg's figure.

Meg took a gypsy orange scarf, and tied it around her hips. She walked into her room, and took her iPod and mobile phone, and shoved into her pocket. Meg picked some silver gypsy earrings, putted them in, and shoved some bracelets around her arm. "Well, I'm ready." She said, while she putted her poofy hair in a ponytail. Norm stretched his arms, and looked at Meg. "Okay."

"Do you remember the things we spoke about?" Meg asked nervous.

"Yeah." Norm answered bored. "I can only get with you to school if I change my form."

"Because?"

"Because you can't be spotted with a genie." Norm rattled off.

"Good boy!" Meg patted Norm like he was a puppy who did an act. And Norm didn't really appreciate the pat. "Do you have any suggestions I can change in?" Norm asked. Meg nodded, and counted on her fingers. "A pen, a pencil, an eraser, my mobile phone, my earring., my"

"-That's enough!" Norm cutted her out. Meg shrugged. "Whatever. You want to sleep some more till I come here to brush my teethes?" Norm nodded, while he robbed one of his eyes.

Meg went downstairs for breakfast, while Norm covered himself with the fleece bed sheet.

Meg shoved the last part of her bread in her mouth, and shoved a plastic bottle of water in her full backpack, that was almost exploding. Meg bited at her lip, but she reached with the zipper the other, to close her bag. "Meg, easy hon, you still got 20 minutes." Her mom said, nipping her tea. "I know, but I want to plug in my iPod for 5 minutes" Her mom rolled her eyes and nodded. "M'kay." Meg ran upstairs, to her room where Norm still was sleeping. "MIND THE NEIGHBOURS!!" she hearded her mom yelling. "Norm! Wake up, man." She said to him.

Norm poked with a sleepy head out of the sheet. "One more 5 minutes, kid." Meg rolled her eyes, and started to brush her teeth. "If ya wunna gwo tho schwool wlith mwe, ya.."

"WHAT?" Norm said, who waked up. Meg spitted in the basin. "If you wanna to school with me, you have t wake up and change form." She translated. Norm nodded, and snapped his fingers. Gong! A teal necklace appeared, with a coat pendant with a face on it. Norm's face.

Meg smirked, and Norm smirked back. Meg putted the necklace on, and looked at it in the mirror. Meg went downstairs, putted her coat on and kissed her mom on the cheek. "See you later, mom." Meg's mom grinned, and nipped her tea again. Meg putted het backpack on her back, took her keys went to her bicycle. She hearded Norm mumbling trough her coat. "Hey Norm, kinda hot inside?" she said grinning. Meg felt a short, sharp feeling under the pendant.

"Okay, sorry!" she said, drove her bike outside of the barn, and jumped on it. (Her bike, not the barn) Meg kicked her pedals, and she almost flied over the bicycle paths.

Meg slowed down for a traffic lights, and took a deep breath. The sky was a little dark blue, and the street lights were still on. She grabbed her pendant. "And, like it?" Norm rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm getting sick of this heat." Meg smirked. "You can change into stuff, so where are you waiting for?" Norm smirked back, and the necklace disappeared. Meg looked at herself, and she discovered a teal ring at her left hand, with a grinning face. Meg droved ahead, watching the passing cars, other people on bikes, people with dogs, people waiting for the bus.

A quarter later, she entered the school. "Quite small building," Norm whispered. Meg putted her coat out, and went to her locker. "Maybe, but I think it's big enough to me." After closing her locker, she went upstairs.

Norm looked at the teenagers. Most of them were small, and they almost looked like clones from each other. It seemed that almost every girl had dirty-blonde wavy hair, a lot o make-up, jeans, a shirtless top, and heels. And the boys were wearing T-shirts or hoodies with paints and skate-shoes. "Blegh." Meg hearded him mumbling. "They are clones-I hate it."

Norm smirked.

"Hi!"

"Hi Meg."

Ben pointed to a chair, and Meg sat down on it. "Another day, another change to die of boredom." He said. Meg elbowed him. "Don't you dare to steal my text. Or I'll sue your ass off." Ben grinned.

"Did you learned?" Meg rolled her eyes. "Of course. But it doesn't mean that I know it."

Ben shaked his head. "By the way, did you had that weird guy yesterday?"

"With his ear in his neck!?" Meg laughed. "Yeah! I almost died."

"Poor you. He yelled at me, because I noticed in front of the class, his ear was in his neck.. Silly person." Meg said annoyed.

"So everyone with a ear in his or her neck is a silly person, miss Parker?" A voice said behind her.

Shit!

Crocker was standing behind her, with a angry glare and a cup of coffee.

Meg's brains cracked quickly. Saying that she thought everyone is a little bit silly, wouldn't save her out of this situation. Especially now. "Well…" she started.

Norm saw she was in trouble. "say something about fairies!" he whispered.

"Look! Fairies!" Meg yelled, pointing to a space. "Where!?" Crocker gasped, and ranned away. A few seconds after that, the bell ringed and everybody started to walk slowly to the class where they had lessons.

For Meg and Ben that meant: German class.

"I feel happy, o so peppy and fiiiiine!" Meg sung sarcastically. Ben poked her. "Stop that." While reading her book in a try to learn some more, she walked to the class, where some students were standing, waiting for the teacher.

Meg looked at her ring, Norm's disguise. He looked a bit boring. Acting she had an itch at her nose, she talked with Norm.

"It's getting boring… You can escape now."

"Nah. I'm kinda interested in the kind of lessons."

After the teacher arrived, Meg sat down in the school banks and sighed.

5 lessons later, it was around 1.30 PM, Norm saw Meg finally become happier. "Did you just saw your crush?" he joked. Meg frowned at him.

"No, you fool, I have Geography lessons and I lov- I like this very much."

"Sure."

Meg decided to ignore Norm, and she focused on the teacher and the lesson.

"Meg, come sit here!" Jasmin tried to force her.

"No thanks, I'll rather sit here."

"Don't act so stupid, come here!"

Meg rolled her eyes. If she did, she would be _staying_ talking.

"You're not making my choices!" Meg said firmly, and sat down in a bank a while away from Mindy and Jasmin. She sat alone.

The lesson was about the earth herself, about volcano's.

While making the tasks, she putted the teal ring off. "What 'cha doing!" Norm whispered. Meg showed him the red space at her finger. "I kinda never wear rings, Norm." She whispered. She gasped when the teacher stood next to her. "And how far are we?" he asked friendly. "I am almost done," Meg managed. "But I don't get this task." She said, and pointed to it.

"Ah, a little blonde, aren't we?" the teacher said and winked.

Meg raised an eye-brow. "I am in the summer. But now I'm light-brown/dirty-blonde."

"What means you are still blonde."

After a meaning eyerol, the teacher explained the task and Meg could work on.

And Meg was done! She started doodling with a pencil in the work-book.

Meg peeked at her finger where the ring was supposed to be. _Was_. It was disappeared! And the same moment a teal pencil appeared at her table. "Norm!" Meg whispered nervously.

"What are you doing!" Someone might see you!"

"Are you talking to that pencil?" a girl who sat behind her asked. Meg turned a bit red, but turned to the girl.

"What gave you that idea? And _if_ I did, would you mind?"

"No."

Meg turned back, and sighed, while giving Norm an annoyed glare, who rolled his tiny lavender eyes.

"Well, the homework is on the board, and I'll see you all Friday!" the teacher said, after the bell ringed. All the students ran quickly out of the class. Meg, didn't had the need, like usually to get out of the classroom. "Meg?" Meg looked up, waking up from a load of thoughts. "Yes, mister.?"

"You looked a bit off today, is something wrong?"

Of course there was. She just became 'master' of a genie named Norm, and had a flight for the first time of her life… And now he was a pencil, stuck in her hand.

"No, mister."

"As your form teacher…" he started, but Meg waved with her hand as a sign she already know the whole thing. "I know," she said. "But there is nothing, I'm just tired from the day. Can I go please?"

"Of course," the teacher's answer was.

Meg slung her backpack around a shoulder, and went to the other class.

"What's with that guy?" Norm asked. "He's my form teacher, if I have troubles or problems I must tell him."

"Ah. Why you didn't tell him Crocker gave you almost detention?"

"Oh, that's nothing." Meg waved with her hand, and went downstairs, to the English lessons.

She was a little bit too early, but since she already had her books in her backpack, she could sit down.

The bell ringed after a few minutes, and Meg started to walk. Arriving at the classroom, there was nobody, even the teacher wasn't there yet.

"You are a geek," Norm said suddenly.

"You can't hurt me with that," Meg replied.

"With what I can?" Norm asked.

Meg's eyes became big. "Hush."

"Why should I-" Norm couldn't talk anymore, because Meg placed her finger at his mouth. He saw why: The teacher and students were coming. A few seconds later, the English lesson was started.

"Meg, why you didn't sit with us?" A irritated voice from Mindy did Meg wake up from her own world.

"I wanted to pay attention to the lesson, Mindy. Please do not bother me now, so I can go on with this tasks." Meg said.  
"Geez, miss angry pants is in the house."

"School."

"What?"

"You said: house. Since we're still on school, you should say: in the school."

"Oh, shut up." Mindy said.

Meg grinned. Probably she gave Mindy a headache.

Norm noticed the devious grin on Meg's face, but he decided to ask later.

Soon the bell ringed: Free!

Meg stood quickly up; this time she _had_ the need to get out of this place so soon as possible.

"Quick, quick, road runner!" Jasmin smirked. Meg ignored her; if she replied on all that silly stuff; she'd lost her voice months earlier.

Meg jumped on her bicycle.

When she arrived home, her mom was already home.

"I got a little surprise for you, hon." She said after hugging Meg.

"Really!?" Meg threw her schoolbag on the cough and hung up her coat.

As she saw some yellow cards lying on the table. She took up them.

"blah blah blah, you have tickets reserved for blah blah… WICKED!!"

She glomped her mom. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She took her schoolbag and bounced upstairs to her room. Then she bounced on her bed, jumping on her knees and threw her arms in the air and began to sing.

"So I couldn't be happier

Because what happy is

When all your dreams come true!"

Norm floated out of the bag. "Hey hey, take lessons! You really gotta practice on your singing, Meg." He looked annoyed.

"Ooohh.. Yeah, I dropped you on the cough" Meg smirked.

"Don't you like that?"

"Being man-handled? NO!!" Norm yelled. Meg was taken back by this.

"I d-didn't mean too… Geez, sorry!' Meg sat down.

Norm looked at the other side and folded his arms, but when he peeked back at Meg and saw her face, his shoulders softened, floated next to her and pulled her close with his arm.

"Hey, don't be upset," he tried.

Meg looked at him cynical. "I'll try." She said softly.

"Er… What's Wicked?"

Meg jumped up, causing Norm to fall back on the bed.

"Wicked is a play I longed for to go to a looooooong time," Meg said happily. She started up her laptop and went on internet.

"Ya read this," Meg said as she went on the Wicked-site. She rolled to the other half of her desk, making space for Norm. He floated over to the desk and read the text.

Meg meanwhile skipped on her bed and laid on her back.

"Well it sounds funny" Norm broke the silence. Meg nodded and rolled on her belly.

"Ya know, you can come with us if you want,"

"What!?" Norm looked confused. "Are you going to tell your mom you recently got a genie!?"

"No Wilbur Worry, you can just… make legs and come along… or else you'll poof up a seat for yourself.." Meg said as she stood up and poked Norms' nose. Norm leaned back, and rubbed his goatee in thought.

"Still, what makes you think I should go with you and your mom to a play?"

"A MUSICAL." Meg snapped at him.

"All right, all right, a musical. But then, why should I go with you?"

Meg rolled her eyes to the ceiling in thoughts. Then she looked back at Norm with a pout.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog pout!" Norm groaned. "I'm warning you Meg! Don't do this to me or…"

Meg simply continued pouting in this monologue. It never worked on her parents but hopefully...

"Okay you win," Norm said face palming himself.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Meg squealed, raised up from her bed and hugged him.

After the broke from the embrace, she mumbled 'one short day', took her books for the following day and hopped downstairs, leaving Norm behind with a big confused look at his face.

"Guess she's too hyper to be able to talk," Norm said to himself and decided to lie down on Meg's bed and to chill.

A few hours later Meg came upstairs, and stared at a snoring Norm. She sat next to him on her bed, bowing lower to him.

"Wakey wakey!" She whispered in his eye.

Norm groaned and stretched his arms. "Not already, just 10 more minutes…"

At this Meg elbowed him.

"Ya know, this is MY bed!"

"GAH!!" Norm yelled when he opened his eyes and found Meg so close to him.

"Don't sneak up to me like that!"

"Don't snore like that. My parents might hear you!" Meg whispered loud.

"And it's bedtime so choo."

She stood up, picked up her nightdress and a underpants and hopped downstairs.

Norm heard the shower go on, and snapped his fingers.

A high, short scream was heard in the house and Norm grinned to himself.

"That'll learn her from waking me up like that."


	14. Three years later

**Hello readers/reviewers… I am SO embarresed I didn****'t updated this story for so long.. **

**You see I started this story when I was 14/15 year and I had a HUGE crush on Norm.**

**Now I'm almost 17 and I'm still a fangirl, but the crush is gone. Plus, this story was based on my 'life' 1-2 years ago and it has changed A LOT. This is a kind of autobiographical story. **

**So to throw that guilty feeling away I am finishing this fic! Whenever if you like it or not. **

_**The authoress AKA Vitani**_

**3 ****years later**

Meg sat in the grass near a tree, she had a spare hour at College. She took out a sketchbook and a pencil from her bag, and started doodling. When she actually paid attention to her drawing, she saw she made a genie, a _very_ familiar one. Meg smiled. It had been three full years after she found that certain purple lava lamp.

Norm.

"My shades must be lyin' to be, because I see you drew me."

"Norm!?" Meg nearly shrieked.

"That's my name." the genie said dryly.

"Oh my god!"

"No, he's not here, poodle."

"Ow, that stains." Meg replied as she looked at Norm.

"You haven't changed one bit, Norm."

"I can't say the same about you." Norm replied when he looked at Meg from her head to toes and back. Her dirty blonde curly ponytail had been replaced by a messy bun (like Mrs. Lovett from _Sweeney Todd_ but only one instead of two), her eyes were lined with a single line instead of lots of twirls, and her curves were more visible trough the now colourful but alternative clothing. Meg clearly aged. And her drawing skills were improved.

"How have you been doing, now you're free?" Meg asked eagerly.

"Well Canada is still in one part," Norm snarled. "Actually I have been better then ever, now I'm free."

"Great to hear," Meg said when she took a bite from an apple.

"And how 'bout you?"

"Well it's been pretty busy. But I like it. College is amazing. I actually am living my life now since I graduated."

"Oh yeah, last time I saw you had that Crocker guy as a teacher." Norm snickered. "I can't believe I'm asking you, but how is he?"

"He got fired for almost killing a kid that had elf-like ears."

"Whoa."

"I think he's back at the elementary school."

"He belongs behind the bars." Norm added.

Meg shrugged. "If you just stay quiet and watch him he's pretty funny."

"Yeah yeah, sure kiddo."

Meg frowned at this. "I'm not kid anymore, Norm."

"I could tell," Norm muttered.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, in the time you were gone, I went to London, France and Germany, I made lots of friends, I painted my room again and saw Avenue Q. By the way, I got a lot of other fandom's."

"Whoa."

"Yeah.

How is it to be free?" Meg asked.

Norm laid down at the and putted his shades over his eyes.

"It's amazing. I have travelled to everywhere in this world, and other worlds."

"Geez, I have never thought of you as a traveller person." Meg admitted.

"Well I ain't an Indiana Jones or something," Norm replied.

Meg chuckled.

After a short silence Meg threw away her apple.

"How are your cats doin'?"

Meg laughed aloud at this. Norm, the sarcastic manipulative genie asked how her _**CATS**_ were doing!?

"They're good. They sometimes eat vegetables."

Norm scratched his head. "Meh."

Silence.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for setting me free. But there was also no need to wish I wouldn't trick you."

Meg laughed.

"I couldn't be more careful with you around."

"Hehe, true."

"Oh frick, lessons start again in 2 minutes." Meg said and stood up.

"I'm sorry, will I see you again?" Meg asked.

"You'll see me around," Norm replied when he started to fade away.

Meg blinked a few times.

"Whatever. Jack Sparrow is way hotter," she said aloud and marched to her lesson.

**DA END. **


End file.
